When filling a fuel tank such as, for example, a fuel tank of a motor vehicle with liquid fuel, foaming and/or swirling of the fuel may occur and in the case of refueling, spit-back may occur.
In order to prevent backflow of fuel from the filling pipe of the fuel tank, a filling protection valve can be inserted in the filling pipe of the fuel tank. The valve may be disposed in the end section of the filling pipe (i.e., directly adjacent to the tank). Alternatively, a valve can be installed as an integrated part of the filling head. Such a valve is known, for example, from DE 199 12 645 A1. However, these known arrangements have the disadvantages that the valves are complex and consequently the manufacturing costs are high.
It is therefore at least one object of the present invention to provide a fuel filling device, which reduces filling problems, and in particular spit-back of the fuel in a simplified manner, and allows filling at high filling speeds. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.